


Holy Water

by TheHigglediestOfPigs



Series: BPRD PWP [2]
Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: (reader giving), Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, i apologize for the corny ass title :p, neutral!reader, no pronouns for reader, no specific body for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigglediestOfPigs/pseuds/TheHigglediestOfPigs
Summary: Hellboy takes care of the reader after work. Reader takes even better care of Hellboy.
Relationships: Hellboy (Hellboy)/Reader
Series: BPRD PWP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Holy Water

You sighed as you stepped under the shower head, the warm water finally helping you to relax. It had been such a long, grimy day, and it was a relief to be back at HQ and scrub a few layers off. Your hair soaked through and the water ran down your skin, leaving trails in the accumulated dust and sweat. For a while you just stood there, face in the water, letting yourself just drift out of working mode.

”Feels good, don’t it?” came the growl behind you. You smiled and looked over your shoulder at the big red chest looming at your back as Hellboy stepped into the shower with you. 

  
“Even better now,” you sighed happily as he put his hand on your shoulder. You slid your own over it, squeezing gently. 

  
“Let me help you clean up, then,” he said, giving your shoulder a squeeze in return.

  
He grabbed the soap and slipped it around in his hand to work up a lather. Wrapping his stone arm around you to hold you steady, he gently massaged your back, the soap making quick work of the grime on your skin. You just leaned into his hold on you, smiling blissfully as he rubbed you down. He was thorough, working from your hairline down to your backside, working out the knots you always had after a job, slipping the blade of his hand between your asscheeks just a little, working carefully on the back of your thighs. You weren’t so dirty where your clothes had been, but this ritual wasn’t really about that. He just needed to touch you, to prove he could, to prove you were both still here. 

  
“Rinse,” he said softly, coaxing you to turn around. 

  
With the soap and water it all slipped off your back, good as new.

  
Hellboy began working on your front, carefully washing your throat, behind your ears, down your chest. You hummed with satisfaction as he rubbed over your sensitive nipples, kneaded at your tired muscles, slowly working downward with deft fingers. He got to his knees in front of you, holding you still with his right hand on your hip, still scrubbing and massaging circles over your hips and down your legs. He didn’t miss a spot, but was careful not to stroke you too eagerly - not there, not yet. You licked your lips all the same, a flush rising in your cheeks as his hand came close, quickly cleaned only what he needed to, and backed off again.

  
You had to keep focused. While he was there you took a squirt of shampoo in your hands and lathered it into his hair, massaging his scalp and making him purr. He smiled up at you, golden eyes half-lidded and soft. You smiled too, careful to avoid tangles as you scrubbed through his dark locks. He kissed the inside of your wrist, and turned back to his own task.

  
He finished his work on your legs, and waited patiently on his knees for you to finish washing his hair. When he was thoroughly lathered you took some more shampoo for yourself. He stood to help you, one hand scrubbing along with yours, his large right hand on the small of your back. His fingers tapped idly on your tailbone. It was reassuring, the way he always held you steady, the way even heavy stone was gentle on your smaller, softer body. 

  
You rinsed, careful not to drip into each other’s eyes as you got the bubbles out. His hair fell around his shoulders, dashing and seductive. For a moment you just admired the way he looked as he pushed his hair back off of his face, his sharp features relaxing, unguarded now that you were alone together. 

  
Face wash was next. He tilted his head down and closed his eyes. You cleaned him gently, almost with reverence, loosening the grime and blood from between his horns, out of his beard, then carefully around his split cheek and lip. It wouldn’t leave a mark quite as dramatic as the ones across his face already. As much as you admired the scars he had, you hated the idea of him earning more on your account. 

  
You had been completely uninjured this time thanks to him. You would tell him off, but he never listened. He always wanted to jump between you and danger. It scared you. Not least of all because you would never be able to do the same for him - anything that could harm him would tear through your human body like tissue paper to do it. 

  
So you said nothing, just sighed and washed the last patch of skin on his face, and hoped when he opened his eyes he wouldn’t see your worry. His eyes flickered on your face but if he knew what you were thinking, he didn’t say.

  
He tilted your chin up with the crook of his finger, and started applying the wash. He didn’t need to be as careful with your skin, but he was anyway, even with only one hand. With gentle strokes he got every last trace of dirt loosened from your face. When you were properly sudsy, he stopped for a moment and traced your brows, your lips. You opened your eyes and caught him staring down at you with quiet awe. You wondered if he was thinking about the mission too.

  
But he said nothing about his thoughts either, filling his cupped hand with water and gently rinsing the cleanser from your face. With gentle fingers he pushed every stray bubble away.

  
He didn’t wait for you to do the same for him, just stuck his head under the shower. He pulled away and shook his head with a growl, and grinned at you when it made you chuckle. Nice and clean, he rested his forehead against yours for a moment, not smelling quite as bad as before. You were grateful to be able to laugh again with him after a day like today. 

  
A quick kiss on his nose, and it was now your turn to help him with the soap. You worked up a thick lather for him. He turned his back to you, and you were careful of his bruises and scrapes as you massaged the thick muscles of his shoulders. You were back to worrying. The cuts weren’t as bad as they could have been, and you knew he healed quicker than you, but that didn’t make it better. You sighed again.

  
”I’m fine, baby, I promise,” he said, looking at you over his shoulder, tenderness in his eyes.   
“I know. I still don’t like it.”  
”I know. You’re sweet.”

  
You shook your head, and continued downward, relieving what knots you could in the tight muscles of his lower back. He groaned as you kneaded tender spots that dissipated under your firm touch. The beautiful rich red of his skin was slowly revealed under the grime. You made sure to properly loosen all the dust from the coarse hair growing down his spine and over his shoulders. He purred as you scratched the roots. The sound did things to you, and you pushed aside your fears - it was much nicer to think about him like this, the noises he makes when he is putty in your hands. A smirk grew on your face with every groan you drew out of him.

  
You gave him the same treatment he had you, making sure to clean his backside. It was hard to resist kneading the firm meat of his ass and thighs, and he chuckled at the way you groped him. You gave him a playful slap. 

  
“Rinse!”

  
He grinned rakishly as he turned around and stepped toward you and under the water. His massive frame blocked all the water from the shower head, droplets ricocheting off his broad shoulders. He put a hand to the tile wall on either side of you, leaning down to look you in the face as you bit your lip, trying not to laugh, terrible at faking innocence or contrition.

  
”You’re not done, don’t work me up yet,” he growled playfully. 

  
“Okay, okay!” you threw your hands up in mock defensiveness. He looked you over, licking his lips as his eyes raked up your body. It sent a shiver through you when he looked at you like that. It was hard to miss, and it made him smirk. You could just as easily be putty in _his_ hands, and you both knew it.

  
“Get scrubbing,” he chuckled, pushing away from the wall.

  
He watched you intently as you began at his neck, fingers reaching up to scrub his jaw and behind his ears. The low purr in his throat was a soft vibration under your palms as you worked in slow circles down to his collarbone. His eyes on you were hard to ignore, but you tried to stare straight ahead at your work on his chest. Your fingers instinctively traced the scars littered on his body, and curled in the hair over his sternum. It was hard to avoid arousing yourself with your hands on him like this, feeling all the contours of his muscles, the heat of him even without the steam of the shower. 

  
As he had before, you got to your knees on the tiles, working the muscles of his hips. There was something else you couldn’t ignore - he was half hard already, his heavy cock twitching as you cleaned around it. You bit your lips and looked up at him, quirking your eyebrow.

  
"What, you think you weren't obvious when it was your turn?"

  
That was fair, though he hadn't been at such a perfect angle like you were now. Your mouth watered thinking about it. Once he was clean, he was fair game. You worked down his strong legs, trying not to get distracted, to resist the temptation to turn your cleaning into stroking him off.

  
"Rinse," you said at last, swallowing thickly. Instead of getting up you shifted backwards on the slick tiles. 

  
He stepped under the water, let it run down his chest. The last of the day’s filth sloughed away as you helped coax the water over his body. At last he was clean. You came up to full height on your knees, looking up at him brightly. His cock was almost perfectly level with your face. It was still less than fully hard, but you could help with that.

  
"Fuck,” he gasped softly as you nuzzled into the thick curls at the base, gave him a soft kiss on his shaft. 

  
Putting your hands on his thighs, you tipped your head back and let the heavy, throbbing member fall across one side of your face, your breath ghosting across his skin as you looked up to him. His eyes were dark, his head haloed by splashing water, watching you take shuddering breaths as you felt him grow heavier and hotter by the second. Meeting his gaze through your eyelashes you flicked your tongue out to taste his skin, sending a shiver up his spine and making him twitch on your face.

  
”You’re too good to me,” he moaned as you licked him again, more firmly this time.

You just hummed, teasing up his length, catching him under the head with the tip of your tongue. He gasped, and leaned his heavy right hand on the wall in front of him. You leaned forward and kissed away the drops of water that collected and ran down his low abdomen, before repeating your licking more eagerly, swirling your tongue around the head. 

  
“You got -hff- a nasty little mouth...”

  
Precum leaked from him as you held him still on your outstretched tongue, watching him slowly going mad above you as you teased him with your open mouth, breathing softly over his head. You gave a breathy laugh as he shivered again. 

  
Water ran down his length and into your mouth in a slow trickle - you closed your lips around him to swallow it, and he tilted his head back with a groan. Releasing the suction with a salacious pop, you returned to your earlier licking, teasing him with occasional kisses. 

  
“You’re killing me, gorgeous,” he moaned, looking down to watch you again.

  
You just smiled, and kissed his head sloppily, flicking your tongue out to catch more precum leaking from it. He raised his hand to your face, stroked your temple, ran his fingers through your soaked hair. He wouldn’t grab you, oh no - you were going to take your time now, and he liked it that way. His eyes were embers on you, taking in every flick of your tongue, the way your eyes fluttered with pleasure as you tasted his precum, the deep red of his throbbing cock against your human skin. You basked in it, playing up all the best angles, relishing every hitch in his breath.

  
When you couldn’t take it anymore, saliva dripping down your chin as much as the shower water did, you closed your mouth around his cock, and with painful slowness began sliding him in. He shuddered and groaned above you as you took him into your mouth. You kept your lips and tongue relaxed, just letting him feel the wet and the heat, let the head of his throbbing dick edge further down toward your throat. It was a challenge, he was certainly bigger than average, but he never had turned down any of your requests to practice. You could get him much farther back these days. 

  
Above you he was having the time of his life, leaning both arms on the wall in front of him, watching you swallow him as close to the hilt as you were going to get. His pupils were blown wide, mouth hanging partly open. If your mouth wasn’t so full you would be grinning at your handiwork. You were about to lower one of your hands to take care of yourself, but his tail was around your wrist in a flash to stop you.

  
”Don’t- Don’t touch yourself, leave it for me,” he breathed. “Leave it all for me.”

  
You put your hand back on the front of his thigh, giving him an affectionate dig with your nails. He growled low. You moaned around him as it sent a shock of heat through your core.

  
”Fuck, I needed this,” he gasped. “Suck me, swallow me down, I’ll worship you all night after.”

  
You pulled back and let him slide almost all the way out, catching the head behind your lips, and plunged your head back down. He moaned as you did it again, increasing the suction with each slow upstroke, letting the head nearly tap the back of your throat on the downstroke. His moaning turned to growling as you gradually increased the pace, and he outright snarled when you grabbed the base of his cock with one hand and squeezed. Yet he was perfectly restrained, hips barely twitching as you took care of him. You were in charge, and you were eager to taste him, to swallow as much cum as you could take. 

  
He had to lean more on the wall as you kept your steady pace up. He still watched you, your hand pumping now in concert with your sucking, your lips swollen with the friction around his thick cock. The slow ache growing in your jaw was inevitable, but you always bore it proudly as the bruises on your knees, and the marks from Hellboys teeth when it was his turn to be in charge. He was all yours, and you took good care of him.

  
“Not long now,” he gasped. His legs were beginning to tremble.

  
You pushed yourself to take him just a little deeper, marking off your progress with your hand stopping your lips. He moaned low as the head of his cock touched your throat, but you backed off before you gagged. Continuing your steady pace you added more pressure with your tongue, coaxing him toward his climax.

  
”God yes, fuck, you’re so good- so- fuck!”

  
Hot ropes of his seed began to shoot into your mouth and you plunged him in deep, feeling him throb and twitch on your tongue. He tasted so good, filling up the back of your throat. Your mouth filled quickly but he wouldn’t be finished quickly - you backed him out to make room for more cum until there was no room left, and he popped out with a wet smack, the last spurts of his orgasm splashing across your chin, your throat, your chest. You tried not to let any spill from your lips, looking proudly up at him with your mouth full. 

  
For his part he couldn’t take his eyes off you, especially with his cum dripping down your body, and when his eyes met yours you swallowed hard to get all of what was in your mouth down, once, twice. You finished with a rough gasp, slipping your tongue out to lick up some of what was on your chin. 

  
“You know I can barely take it when you do that,” he panted, bringing his hand down to stroke your hair again. “You’re so painfully beautiful with me all over you.”

  
Grabbing his forearm to steady yourself, you stood. Immediately he pulled you to his chest, nuzzling into your neck and covering it with kisses, his arms and even his tail tight around you. The shower water washed over you again and you shivered against him as your body remembered warmth. For a while you just stood there, basking in the weight of his arms around you.

  
”I believe you said something about worshipping me?” you said coyly, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

  
”Sure did,” he purred into your neck. “All night, even.”

  
He shut the water off. With startling speed he scooped you over his shoulder, and carried you out to the bedroom.  
  



End file.
